The Tales of Iris
by ChocolateKitty25
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding Unova's vine-swinging Dragon girl. Includes anime, game/manga, and crack Iris shippings. Includes AU and In Universe settings.
1. WildDanceShipping

**Hey there everyone, Cross here. So I decided to branch out and write for other things so I'm starting a Pokemon story starring my favorite character Iris. Honestly Iris gets a lot of hate so I just wanted to show my favorite character some love. It will be a collection of unrelated drabbles with anime, game/manga, and crack Iris pairings (and believe me, the names of these never-met shippings are legit, courtesy of Bulbapedia lmfao XD) and broships as well. Instead of starting off with a personal favorite, NegaiShipping, I'll set off with a never met ship, WildDanceShipping. Enjoy =D**

 **Shipping-WildDanceShipping (Rudy x Iris)**

 **Setting- AU in which Iris travels to the Orange Islands to take on the Orange Crew and compete in the Orange League**

 **Rudy-17**

 **Iris-15**

 **A/N- So it starts off similar to how episode 22 of Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands started off but with obvious differences. And for reference, Iris caught Dragonite before leaving the Unova region though he's still hard to handle lol.**

* * *

"Hm, Trovita Island should be coming up very soon," Iris said to herself as she looked around. She and her partner Axew were on the boat heading towards Trovita Island to challenge the Trovita Island gym leader in order to compete in the Orange League. Just a few days ago, Iris managed to defeat Cissy, the Mikan Island gym leader, and Danny, the Navel Island gym leader. Iris then felt movement around her hair and her personal partner Axew popped out of her hair.

"Axew, Axew," Axew said as he went to sit on Iris's right shoulder.

"You excited too Axew?" Iris asked before giggling. A squeal from Axew caught Iris's attention. She looked down to see a frightening scene. Caught in a massive whirlpool was a little girl with fair skin and short reddish brown hair. With her was a Seel.

"Somebody help me! I want Rudy!" the little girl cried.

"Hold on, I got you!" Iris yelled as she reached out to pull the little girl out of harm's way. But before she could, the little girl and her seel were pulled underwater.

"Darn it," Iris said as she jumped into the water. She quickly swam towards the girl and grabbed the girl and her Seel before swimming back to surface.

"Come on out Dragonite," Iris called out as she threw out a pokeball and Dragonite appeared. Meanwhile, a young man with the same shade of brown hair as the little girl was on a hill watching the scene with a pair of binoculars. When he had heard that Mahri had went missing in the ocean, Rudy had panicked and gathered a few friends to go and look for her. But what he didn't expect was a young teenage girl saving his sister's life. She had dark brown skin and voluminous violet colored hair. He watched as the girl climbed onto a Dragonite with Mahri and Seel. All in all, Rudy was smitten.

" _She's...amazing,"_ Rudy thought, a look of awe on his face before leaving the scene. Meanwhile, Iris and the little girl named Mahri were on Dragonite heading to the dock at Trovita Island.

"What were you doing all the way out there by yourself?" Iris asked Mahri.

"I was swimming near the beach with my Seel but the water pulled me away," Mahri explained.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Next time have an adult out here with you and Seel okay?" Iris said while smiling at Mahri.

"Okay," Mahri said as she smiled back. Dragonite then landed onto the dock and Iris saw a several boys running towards them.

"Mahri!" the boy yelled and Mahri ran towards them. Iris noticed that they had the same shade of hair.

" _They obviously must be related,"_ Iris thought. After thanking Dragonite, she returned Dragonite to its pokeball before watching small reunion.

"Mahri, never go swimming alone again," the boy said as he embraced Mahri.

"I won't," Mahri said.

"I'm very grateful to you. I can't thank you enough for saving my sister," the boy said to Iris as he put Mahri down and approached Iris.

"Oh it's my pleasure," Iris said while smiling. A surprised look appeared on her face as the boy grabbed her hands. A faint blush started creeping onto Iris's face.

"May I ask your name?" the boy asked.

"My n-name's Iris," Iris squeaked.

"Iris," the boy said warmly. "You're amazing."

"Ehh?" Iris said, her face flushing further. The boy snapped and suddenly the boys appeared with several bouquets of flowers.

"Music please," the boy said. The music started playing and the boy suddenly bowed.

"Iris, it would give me great pleasure," the boy said before taking Axew and handing him to Mahri.

"Come on," the boy said as he grabbed Iris's hand and pulled her towards him.

"W-Wait a minute," Iris protested as the boy pulled her into a dance. Iris was pleasantly surprised at how good of a dancer the guy was.

" _W-Wait a minute. I'm supposed to be challenging the Trovita Island gym leader and not dancing with a really good-looking guy,"_ Iris thought while blushing though her brown skin hid it perfectly.

"Iris, from the way you saved my sister, I can tell you're an excellent trainer," the boy started as they danced. "I would be very honored if you would stay here for a while and instruct the trainers at my gym."

"Wait, you're the Trovita Island gym leader?!" Iris yelled.

"Yes, is it such a shock?" the boy asked while smiling. Iris pulled away from him and pointed at him.

"Well then, I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle," Iris announced. After a brief moment of shocked silence, the boy smiled before flipping his hair back.

"Well then in that case, my name's Rudy and I would be happy to accept your challenge. But on two conditions," Rudy said while smirking.

"What's the conditions?" Iris asked while wearing a determined look on her face.

"The first condition is that I cook dinner for you tonight if you want the gym battle," Rudy said.

"D-Dinner?!" Iris exclaimed, her face heating up, before she calmed herself down. "And what's the second condition?" Rudy smirked at that moment, which put Iris on edge.

"If I win tomorrow, you stay here for an extra week and instruct the trainers here on the island," Rudy said, while looking slightly cocky.

"And if I win?" Iris asked through clenched teeth. She couldn't wait to knock the smirk off of his handsome face.

"You get the Spike Shell badge and continue on to battle the rest of the Orange Crew," Rudy said.

"Deal," Iris said.

* * *

 **Well, folks there you have it, WildDanceShipping. I actually had a lot of fun writing about this pairing since Rudy seems like the type of guy who would fall in love instantly (hence episode 22 lol). Anyways, if you want to request an Iris pairing, please tell me in the review. The next chapter will be SouryuuShipping (Hilbert x Iris), NegaiShipping (Ash x Iris) and then Dawn x Iris broship. Anyways please review =D**


	2. SouryuuShipping

Chapter Two-SouryuuShipping (Hilbert x Iris)

 **Iris-13**

 **Hilbert-14**

 **A/N-AU as Iris moves to Opelucid City with Drayden as in the manga but I altered it a bit so that the S. S. Aqua would go to Driftveil City in Unova instead of Vermillion City in Kanto. No pokemon exists in this as well.**

* * *

" _Moving across the country sucks big time,"_ Iris thought as she leaned against the railing. The thirteen-year-old was currently on a ship leaving Olivine City in Johto and heading to the port city of Driftveil City with her adopted grandfather Drayden back to Drayden's hometown, Opelucid City in Unova. Leaving Blackthorn City was the hardest thing she ever had to do. The brown-skinned girl then snorted in a surprisingly cynical way that would be considered unbecoming for a pre-adolescent such as herself. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Drayden.

"Cheer up Iris. Opelucid City will be a great experience for you," Drayden said in a reassuring manner though his thick mustache that covered most of his mouth (and jaw for that manner). Iris had a great respect for the elder man, who took her in a few years ago while he was living in Blackthorn City.

"I know but I won't know anybody there in Opelucid City," Iris said before crossing her arms over her chest in a petulant manner. She then felt a large hand on top of her violet hair and pouted as Drayden patted the top of her head. More than several hours later, the SS Aqua reached the port city of Driftveil City in Unova. Gathering their things, Drayden and Iris disembarked the ship. After placing their things into a taxi, the duo entered the taxi and drove away. Despite her feelings on moving to Unova, Iris was quite fascinated by the bright colors in the Unova region compared to the more muted surroundings in Johto. It was around four pm that the two finally reached Opelucid City. Iris was amazed by the sights in Opelucid City. Drayden noticed the look of pure awe on Iris's face and chuckled to himself. Thirty minutes later, the two arrived to Drayden's home.

"Iris, you can start taking out your stuff while I go unlock the door," Drayden said. Iris nodded and watched the man walk away before she looked around. The neighborhood that Drayden lived in seemed normal enough in her opinion. Shrugging her shoulders, Iris turned away to start taking her things out of the trunk of the taxi. Just then a ball soared through the air and hit Iris directly on top of her head.

"Owww!" Iris screeched as she held her head in pain. "What the heck was that?!"

"Eh heh, s-sorry about that," an unfamiliar male voice said from behind Iris. Iris whirled around to yell at the person responsible for hitting her but froze in her tracks. Standing there a few feet away was a boy. He had fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair that fell over his face while curving outward on both sides and stood several inches above her. While his looks can be considered as 'average' at best, to Iris he was the cutest thing she's ever seen (not that she would ever admit it).

"Hey, I think I hit your head pretty hard. Are you okay?" the boy asked as he cautiously place a hand on Iris's shoulder. He didn't know this girl and judging from the look of things, she was new to the neighborhood and wasn't sure how she would react. Iris quickly snapped out of her daydream and a dark red blush appeared on her face though it wasn't noticeable due to her dark brown skin.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine," Iris said.

"So you're new to the neighborhood I see," the nameless boy stated.

"Yeah. My adopted grandfather originally lived here in Opelucid before he moved to Blackthorn City where I'm from," Iris stated.

"You're from Johto? That's so cool," the boy said before sticking his hand out. "I'm Hilbert."

"Iris," Iris said as she shook his hand. Iris then heard Drayden calling her name to get a move on her stuff.

"Eh sorry, but I gotta take my stuff out of the taxi," Iris said.

"That's fine, I have to go home anyways," Hilbert said. "See you around...Iris." He grinned and waved at her before taking off in the opposite direction.

"...Yeah see you," Iris said softly as a blush returned to her face. She had a feeling this neighborhood was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **Writing about Hilbert x Iris was a lot of fun tbh. Next up is Dawn x Iris broship and after that is Negaishipping. I'm also taking requests on what Iris pairings you want to see next so please let me know in the reviews. Please send me reviews :3**


	3. NegaiShipping

Chapter Three-NegaiShipping

Ash and Iris-19 Years Old

* * *

It was a regular Saturday morning in the Kanto region right in the middle of Pallet Town and a certain purple-haired Dragon Master had just crept down the stairs to fix her boyfriend breakfast for the morning. It was her boyfriend's first day as an official Pokemon Master so Iris decided to surprise him by making breakfast for him. A smile appeared on the former Pokemon Champion's face as she took out the ingredients she needed to make his favorite breakfast: a chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs and toast slathered with strawberry jelly. After about fifteen minutes, the heavenly scent of chocolate filled the air, which attracted the attention of a certain raven-haired Pokemon Master as he was just waking up from a deep sleep.

" _Mmm, that smells like my favorite chocolate chip pancakes. Iris must be up,"_ Ash Ketchum thought as a grin appeared on his face. Rubbing his eyes for a bit, Ash got up from the bed while yawning, his messy black hair standing up on ends as he made his way down the stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of blue striped boxers. His trusty partner Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, looking bleary in the eyes as well. He walked up behind Iris and wrapped his arms around her waist as Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and sat on the table.

"Good morning babe. I see you're making my favorite breakfast this morning," Ash said before placing a chaste kiss on Iris's right cheek, making her smile.

"Of course. As a newly minted Pokemon Master, you have to have a healthy breakfast since it is the first meal of the day," Iris stated. A smirk then appeared on the violet-haired Pokemon Champion's face just then. "Of course, you're too much of a little kid to know that Ash." Iris purposely ignored the dirty look Ash sent her way as she continued to cook breakfast. Teasing Ash was one of her favorite hobbies. Pikachu was busy laughing at Ash, making the Pokemon Master even more annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up at my expense while you can," Ash muttered before heading over to the table.

"Oh no you don't mister. Just because I'm making breakfast for you and Pikachu doesn't mean you can laze around," Iris said as she turned around and looked at Ash, a ladle in her hand as she stood there with her hands on her hips. Ash was about to say something but then noticed Iris's appearance. She was currently wearing a lime green short-sleeved pajama set and matching lime green bedroom slippers. Her outrageously long purple hair was currently piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. At that moment, Ash started laughing, igniting Iris's ire.

"What's so damn funny Ash Ketchum?" Iris demanded.

"Sorry….but I can't really take you seriously with you looking like that," Ash said while sniggering. Iris's cheeks puffed out at that moment.

"Ugh! You're such a little kid!" Iris shouted before throwing down the ladle. "Well the joke's on you because I'm not finishing your damn breakfast!" Iris then stomped up the stairs. Pikachu glared at the laughing Ash before hitting him with a thunderbolt before running up behind Iris.

" _Damn it, me and my big mouth,"_ Ash thought as he laid on the floor, sufficiently fried. " _I really put my foot in my mouth this time."_ Ash then realized what Iris had said and immediately sat up, 'miraculously' healed.

"Iris? Iris? Wait a minute, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. You know at cooking! Iris!"

* * *

 **NegaiShipping is done. Next is Dawn and Iris broship with a hint of TwinLeafShipping! Please send reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm back! So I took a hiatus that ended up being longer than I realized so sorry about that. I'm gonna be coming up with new stories so be on the look out for that as well. Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Dawn/Iris brotp with hints of TwinLeafShipping**

Chapter Four

"Iris!" Dawn squealed loudly, much to the other woman's chagrin. Iris then found herself being pulled into an obnoxiously tight hug.

"Dawn….stop squeezing me before my spine breaks," Iris groaned out while slowly going blue in the face. Dawn turned pink before letting Iris loose while giggling nervously.

"Eh hehe...sorry about that Iris," Dawn muttered before perking up again. "It's just that I'm so happy to see you here in Twinleaf Town!"

"I'm so happy to see you too Dawn!" Iris exclaimed as the two women entered Dawn's living room. "It was hell getting here from the airport but here I am."

"Would you like something to eat or drink? I know you must be tired from that long flight from Unova," Dawn said.

"Um..I'm not really hungry but some iced tea would be awesome please and thank you," Iris replied as she relaxed in the sofa she sat in.

"Of course. I'll be right back," Dawn said before hurrying into her kitchen.

"Hey Dawn," Iris called out as she was flipping through the tv channels before settling on her favorite soap opera. "How are you and Barry doing?"

"We're great actually," Dawn replied, a smile appearing on her face as she poured the ice tea into a glass. "He's calmed down a bit but you know, he's still the same mostly."

"That's Barry for you," Iris responded before the two women laughed.

"What about you Iris?" Dawn asked as she returned with two glasses of iced tea, a sneaky grin appearing on her face as she sat next to Iris. "Got anybody in line for you? What am I saying? Of course you do."

"That's a gross exaggeration if I ever heard of one," Iris said before laughing. A thoughtful look then appeared on her face as she pushed her voluminous purple hair out of her face. "Actually ever since Ash and I broke up….I haven't been really open to dating anyone. And mind you, we just broke up over seven months ago." After over five years of dating since they were fifteen, Ash and Iris had broken up due to Ash prioritizing pokemon over their relationship. It was rough for Iris the first four months after she and Ash had called it quits.

"Ash is a dumbass," Dawn said bluntly. "I can't believe he would put pokemon before a woman like you. You're smart, gorgeous with a killer body, and one of the best Dragon masters in the region. I really can't believe he blew it with you after five years."

"Dawn it's okay," Iris said, interrupting Dawn in her rant. "It's still a healing process but I'm no longer angry with Ash and I have a feeling things happened for a reason." An amazed look appeared on Dawn's face as she looked at Iris. She then hugged Iris, to her surprise.

"Not that I'm not grateful for it, but what was the hug for?" Iris asked as Dawn released her, a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm really proud of you Iris. Most women would either be still completely broken up about it or in another relationship by now," Dawn said. A smile appeared on the brown skinned woman's face.

"Thanks Dawn. Now how about you take me to the nearest shopping mall?"

* * *

 **We need more Dawn/Iris fics tbh. Anyways next up is UnderageChampionShipping (Red, Blue, and Iris). Remember to R &R**


End file.
